Rebecca and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: For twelve years, Azkaban held the infamous Sirius Black, and now he has escaped, and guess where he might be headed? Rebecca must face her fears as well as help Harry as Sirius Black draws closer, even if her mother seems to think Sirius is innocent. Eventual Harry/OC.
1. Raging Hormones

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter 1-7. JK Rowling dose unfortuantely. **

* * *

><p>Name: Rebecca Adhara Sherwood<p>

Parents: Gregory and Ambrosia Sherwood

Gifts: Witch and a Metamorphmagus

Blood-Status: Pure Blood

Status: Well off (Rich)

True Features: Unknown

Current Features:

Hair: Straight Golden Blonde

Eyes: Golden

Age: 13

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

House: Gryffindor

Patronus: Unknown

Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

Family friends; Draco Malfoy (unfortunately), Cedric Diggory

Amount of hate received from father: Tons

Mother's sanity: Questionable because of her belief that Sirius Black is innocent

* * *

><p>"Girl-Who-Survived saved by Boy-Who-Lived," I read quietly from the newspaper that had been thrown in front of me.<p>

"The Girl-Who-Survived!" my father, Gregory Sherwood, exclaimed.

"Thank the gods," my mother, Ambrosia Sherwood, exclaimed right back standing up to face my father. "You sacrificing our daughter for the Dark Lord should not have even entered your mind!"

"_Our_ daughter?" my father laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, _our_ daughter," my mother bit out threateningly, getting a dagger filled look from my father.

"You do realize," my father began. "if it had worked, we would have been in the Dark Lord's favor. He would have rewarded us mightily for sacrificing her so that he could return to power,"

"But that would have killed our daughter, Gregory!" my mother yelled right back. "I can't believe you… your own daughter!"

My mother pulled me to my feet and took me upstairs, into my bedroom where she shut the door behind us. I slumped down on my bed and sighed deeply. I was used to this argument by now, it had been the topic of the summer really.

Why hadn't I died?

Harry Frickin' Potter.

"Don't you listen to him, Rebecca," my mother muttered as she pulled out my trunk and opened it to find it already full. She looked up at me as I smiled humorlessly down at her.

"I've been packed for the past two weeks," I admitted.

My mother sighed and moved to sit on the bed next to me, putting a comforting arm around me that encouraged me to cry bucket loads of tears, but I refused. "Always know, Rebecca, that I love you," she whispered to me, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and pulled out the newspaper which I had, still caught in my clenched fist. I smoothed it out and looked down at the pictures, one of Harry and the other of me.

"You know, it's kind of cool, if you think about it," my mother whispered to me, making me look up at her.

"What is?" I asked.

"You are the Girl-Who-Survived, just like the famous Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived," my mother said shrugging. "You're famous,"

I laughed a broken laugh despite myself and shrugged. "I guess,"

I folded the newspaper again and looked down at the wizard on the front, looking more insane than murderous. Sirius Black had escaped from the inescapable Azkaban prison, inescapable like the muggle prison Alcatraz was supposed to be. I shivered and read through the article as I felt my mother staring down at the picture beside me.

"He must be truly horrible to have done all of this," I shivered.

"I don't think he actually did," my mother suddenly said, making me turn to her. "You heard me," my mother said before looking back down at the picture and letting her free hand run over the edge of the picture. "I used to know him when he went to Hogwarts. He was best friends with a little group, like you are with Harry and them all. I actually dated him for a while,"

"EW!" I exclaimed throwing my body back and onto my bed. "You dated a murderer?"

"He wasn't when I dated him. He was only guilty of getting into loads of trouble with James Potter and being friendly with the girls," my mother said, leaning back on her elbow to look back and down at me.

"He was a ladies man?" I asked, confused.

"He didn't always look like a raging lunatic," my mother giggled. "Although he _did_ have raging hormones,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please try to reveiw. It makes me feel good inside! Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Dementor

A few days later, Mum took me down to the train, without my father I might add. While getting my things on the train, I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were already there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I introduced them all to my mother, though Harry had already met her. With that, I kissed Mum goodbye and boarded the train with my three best friends as the train began to move, Harry telling us about blowing up his aunt.

"I didn't mean to blow her up. I just- I lost control," Harry sighed as we pushed past people, trying to find an empty compartment.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed happily, making me roll my eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny," Hermione exclaimed. "Harry was lucky not to be expelled,"

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually," Harry murmured.

"I still think it was brilliant," Ron smiled.

Hermione stopped us in front of a compartment with a man that reminded me of a hobo sleeping inside, his face hidden behind him jacket as he tried to sleep.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full," Hermione sighed, pulling open the door and stepping inside.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked as I sat down next to him.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione stated across from me. "You know everything. How is it she knows everything?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald," Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Oh,"

"Hey, I know him," I smiled looking over at him as Harry sat down next to me. "He used to tutor me when I was younger… but then my father fired him," I said, my smile fading into a frown.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked eyeing Lupin.

"Seems to be. Why?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked about before getting up and sliding the door shut. "I need to tell you something," Harry explained to us about what Ron's dad had told him, and what else he had heard all well. By the end all of us probably looked like stricken deer as we looked at him, though inside my head I could only hear what my mother had told me.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" Hermione asked. "I mean, everyone's looking for him,"

"Sure," Ron began encouragingly before his face changed. "Except, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before… and he's a raving, murderous lunatic…"

"Thanks, Ron," I said, seeing that that little comment wasn't helping Harry feel any better.

Just then, the train lurched and the brakes squealed loudly as the train began to slow. Harry and I grabbed a hold of our seats as we began to slide forward.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked, sounding worried as she looked around. "We can't be there yet,"

Harry stood and slid the door open and looked out before the whole train jerked and he fell backward onto me. He jumped back into his own seat, his cheeks flaming like mine, but I just brushed it off as the lights flickered and went out.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his voice cracking with fear.

"Dunno. Maybe we've broken down?" Harry tried, but we all knew that that wasn't the case.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione exclaimed.

I watched as Ron press himself against the window, trying his best to look out the window. The lights flickered and came on again as I watched Ron press his face into the window. "There's something moving out there. I think… someone's are coming aboard,"

The lights suddenly went out again as the train jerked again. Suddenly, the air went cold and ice started forming on the window around Ron's hand and then expanding outward. The ice even seemed to reach Lupin's vodka bottle, as ice formed around the outside of the bottle. The whole train jerked again, but more violently this time and Ron jumped again.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Ron cried.

I looked up in time to see black flowing robes appear in the window of the sliding door. The rest of the figure followed as a Dementor came into view, cloaked in black, floating like it was in water, hands looking like they had decayed to long ago. The Dementor unlatched the door without touching it and the door slid open as the Dementor looked around, floating into the small compartment with us. Life and happiness was sucked from me, and memories of my father filled my mind as I shrunk away from the Dementor. Ron and Hermione huddle together as Crookshanks and Scabbers freak out and start hissing and squealing. Fear, that was what they were supposed to evoke. Happiness was what they were supposed to suck from you. If only I knew the damn spell to get rid of them! Ladies and gentlemen, one of the only spells I don't know, is the one need. The Dementor then turned to Harry and I, looking at us, making me feel ten times colder than before. Then it leaned down toward Harry, and Harry went rigid as the Dementor began to pull from him. But suddenly, Lupin jumped up from under his jacket and a bright white light sprang from his wand, pushing the Dementor back out of the compartment.

Harry slumped next to me and I jumped up, trying to stay out of the way of the spell as I laid Harry down on the seat, grabbing his glasses as they slid off his face. The light from the spell disappeared and everything went silent for a minute before the lights came back on and the train began to move again.

"Lupin," I grabbed his arm rudely, making him look down at me and then to Harry.

"He'll be fine, just passed out. He'll be around in a minute," Lupin sighed before sitting down in Hermione's old seat, since she had scooted so close to Ron during the attack. I took my spot on the floor, my back against the seats as I looked around at everyone.

"Thank you," Hermione said quickly as she grabbed Crookshanks from the floor and began to pet him.

"Not a problem," Lupin sighed heavily, looking extremely tired before he looked down at me. "Aw, little Rebecca Sherwood. My has it been that long of a time that you've grown up so much?" Lupin smiled brightly as he took my hand and shook it.

"So you _do_ remember me?" I smiled.

"Of course. Who would forget being asked to tutor a nine-year-old in spells and defense?" Lupin smiled. "How's your mum?"

"Great, though I'm pretty sure my father's still angry with you," I sighed.

"Why would her dad be mad with you?" Ron asked, scooting out from behind Hermione.

Lupin sighed again. "I refused to teach her a few spells which I saw to be a bit to advanced for a nine year old… and I was fired,"

"Best teacher I've ever had though," I smiled.

Behind me, I heard Harry moving so I turned to look at him as Hermione began to yell in my ear to him. "Harry? Harry, are you all right?"

"Ow," I growled sarcastically before handing Harry his glasses as he sat up.

"Thanks," Harry murmured as he put them on.

"Here. Eat this. It'll help," Lupin said, handing Harry a triangle of chocolate, his hand reaching past my shoulder. When Harry didn't take it Lupin smiled. "It's alright. It's chocolate," Harry looked at the triangle quizzically before taking it.

I got up from my place on the floor and sat next tot Harry as he looked fearfully towards the sliding door of the compartment. "What- What was that thing?" Harry asked, looking to Lupin.

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black," Lupin explained laconically before standing and moving toward the sliding door.

"And if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver," Lupin slid open the door and stepped out before turning back to us and smiling, pointing at the chocolate in Harry's hand. "Eat. You'll feel better," And with that, he was gone.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," Ron commented.

I rolled my eyes. "A Dementor attacks the person for their happy memories until they are drowning in their horrors and worst memories. When it attacked you, it took from you and weakened you until you passed out," I tried to explain, though I didn't really understand Dementors all to well.

"And did any of you? You know… pass out?" Harry asked nervously.

"No," Ron said quickly before looking back up at Harry. "But I felt weird though… like I'd never be cheerful again,"

"But someone was screaming. A woman," Harry added.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before Hermione turned back to Harry. "No one was screaming, Harry,"

Like when Harry had been hearing voices last year? Yeah, there had been no voices then either.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted happily from the podium at the head of the room. "I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair-" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as the rest of us tried to stop chuckling and giggling from the comment. "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor,"<p>

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I clapped loudly for him, especially I since I knew that he would be the best that we've had, not to mention that our previous ones had been a man with Voldemort on the back of his head, and the other a phony.

"Potter! Potter!" I turned to see Draco calling to Harry, who turned as Draco smiled. "Is it true you fainted?" The dimwit next to Draco pretended to faint like a silent movie woman. "I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron growled, grabbing Harry and turning him back to the table. I quickly gave Draco the bird which he glared at me for before turning back to pay attention to Professor Dumbledore.

"How did he find out?"

"Just forget it," "… decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

Hagrid stood shyly, knocking the table in front of him crooked as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all clap loudly and cheer him on until he was yanked back down by professor McGonagall.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note," Professor Dumbledore began, his voice becoming serious. Everyone went silent to listen to him. "Hogwarts- at the request of the Ministry of Magic- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day to day activities, a word of caution; Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and everyone of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving,"

Everyone turned and looked at each other, a bit of fear playing on their faces. I shivered slightly in my seat and was glad wasn't the type for making trouble… at least like Malfoy does anyway.

"But you know," Professor Dumbledore continued, catching us all by surprise. "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times," Professor Dumbledore said, moving his hand over a candle, putting it out. "One need only remember, to turn on the light," He waved his hand over it again and it was lit once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Was it just me or was this movie high when it was made? It felt REALLY different than the others... it wasn't just the difference in the stories, it was like some got the film high! <strong>


	3. The Grim and Buckbeak

"Welcome, my children," said the professor sitting at the head of the room. She was sitting calmly on a big red chair, her hair frizzing out around her, not unlike Hermione's hair first year. "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess… the Sight," As the Professor stood, she stumbled into a table, nearly knocking over the kettle sitting on it. "Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term we shall be focusing on Tasseomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you,"

Since I was the odd man out since Hermione was late. I took Ron's cup who took Harry's cup who took my cup.

"What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence within a book, waiting to be read," the professor lectured, climbing up on the next section of the stage that Seamus and his partner were sitting on before putting her hands on his head. "But first you must broaden your minds. First, you must look beyond," the professor nearly yelled as she waved her arms 'beyond'.

"What a load of rubbish," I heard Hermione say next to me, making me jump at the sound of her voice.

"Where'd you come from?" Ron asked before I could.

"Me? I've been here all this time," Hermione said, putting something down her shirt.

"No you haven't, otherwise I would have traded cups with you," I bit out before turning to Professor Trelawney who had spun on Neville.

"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?" she asked.

"I- I think so," Neville stuttered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup," Trelawney, took the cup from Neville before her face turned sad, setting the cup down and walking toward us, eyeing Parvati sitting near us. "By the way, dear, beware a red- haired man," Parvati eyed Ron before edging her seat away from him, making me chuckle and Ron glare at me.

"Broaden your minds," Trelawney murmured against before she stopped before Ron, gasping and sputtering. "Your aura is pulsing, dear. Are you in the beyond. I think you are!"

"Sure," Ron says, looking over at Harry and I, giving us a look that clearly said, 'She's crazy,'.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see," Trelawney encouraged as Ron furrowed his eyebrows and stared down into the cup.

"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross," Ron tried, looking through the book in front of him. "And that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun- that there's happiness," Ron then looked up at Harry, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "So, you're going to suffer… but you're gonna be happy about it,"

"Give me the cup," Ron handed it to her, but almost a second later she dropped it onto the table, gasping and screeching as she jumped back.

"What is it, Professor?" Parvati asked behind us.

I could see Trelawney take small steps forward as she regarded Harry with a mixture of pity and fear. "My dear boy… You have… the Grim,"

Gasps and whispers sounded though I'm sure only a few actually knew what to the Grim was. "The Grin? What's the Grin?" I could hear Seamus ask.

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot," Parvati said behind us rolling her eyes as she looked through the textbook before finding the correct page and reading from it. "'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen… of death,',"

"Only you, Harry," I muttered sarcastically as Harry picked up his cup and stared down at the tea leaves.

* * *

><p>"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked as we walked down the hill towards Hagrid's hut for our next class with him. "Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "If you ask me, Divination's a very woolly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject," Hermione smiled. "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"<p>

"A fair few," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Hang on," I said, thinking as I stopped on the stairs, letting Harry pass me. "Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes… at once," I said realizing what Hermione was doing.

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Hermione asked before eyeing me, knowing I had figured it out all to easily. "Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future!" Hermione laughed as she tried to mimic Trelawney. "So. Rude," I murmured sarcastically.

We walked up as Hagrid walked out of the trees and up to the group surrounding the door to his hut. "C'mon now, get a move on! Got areal treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me," Hagrid then led us all to a small paddock just this side of the Forbidden Forest. In the paddock, a freestanding iron rack with dead ferrets with flies buzzing about was propped up against a tree. "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there and turn your books to page forty-nine," Hagrid announced to us.

I looked down at my book and found it glaring up at me. "Exactly how do we do that?" Draco bit out.

"You just stroke the spine of course," Hagrid sighed as he walked away. As I walked with Hermione and Harry, I gently stoked the book over and over again, not wanting to take any chances of this thing jumping out of my hands and attacking me before I could get my wand out.

Hermione slammed her book down against a boulder, probably thoroughly pissing it off, as she turned to me. "I think their funny," she bit out randomly, making me raise my eyebrow at her.

"Yes, terribly funny. Very witty," Draco said sarcastically from behind me, making me turn to glare at him. "God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes,"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry threatened, walking past me.

Malfoy and the other nimrods looked at each other before Malfoy sauntered forward. Suddenly his eyes widened and backed up with a girly scared look on his face before he cried; "Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone, including me, spun to see nothing behind us as the Slytherin's laughed and pulled up their hoods to look like Dementor, moaning like ghosts. I stepped forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder before he could do anything stupid and glared at the Slytherin's.

"And no what? You're gonna go 'Made you look!'?" I bit out, making myself sound like a two year old. I grabbed Harry and pulled him back as Hagrid came back into view.

A strange creature emerges from the trees behind him, it's torso, hind legs, and tail like a horse, while the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle. Everyone took a step back but me, cause to me, this was the most interesting thing I've seen or done all day.

"Isn't he beau'iful? Say hello to Buckbeak!" Hagrid announces as he coaxes the creature into the center of the paddock with a dead ferret.

"Hagrid. Exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. Firs' thing yeh gotta know about hippogriffs, is that they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff are. It may be the las' thing yeh ever do," Hagrid said seriously before smiling. "Now, who wants ter come an'say hello?" Hagrid asked as he turned to check on Buckbeak.

I didn't step forward. I'd rather see someone else 'say hello' before I even thought about going near that creature.

When Hagrid turned back to us, he smiled at Harry and I. "Well done, Harry. Well done, Rebecca," My eyes widened as the two of us looked at each other before turning back to the group who had all taken a huge step back. I glared at them before turning back to Hagrid. "Come on, who's coming up first?" Hagrid asked.

"Ladies first," Harry smiled, gesturing to me.

"Celebrities always go before common folk," I smiled, gesturing to him.

"You're the better student,"

"You are the better flier,"

"You're less likely to insult it,"

"Taxis stop for me, I don't need to learn how to be kind to a hippogriff,"

"I already know how to fly,"

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived,"

"You're the Girl-Who-Survived,"

"You are Harry Potter,"

"You…" Harry trailed off before he sighed. Ron stepped up and gently pushed him forward until he walked on his own.

"Now, yeh have to let him make the first move. It's only poli'e. So, step up. Give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him. If not… well we'll get to that later,"

I rolled my eyes at Hagrid, but watched Harry as he inched forward and then bowed low. Buckbeak looked down at Harry before flapping his wings angrily and squawking at Harry.

"Back off, Harry! Back off!" Harry starts to back off but breaks a twig on his way backwards, and then stops. "Keep still," Slowly, Buckbeak bows low to Harry, making Hagrid laugh relieved. "Well done, Harry! Well done," Hagrid then threw a dead ferret to Buckbeak who ate it quickly. "Right. I think you can go and pat him now," Harry nods before taking small steps toward Buckbeak. Suddenly, Buckbeak snapped at Harry's hand for going to fast, making Harry jerk back. "Now let him come to you," Hagrid said quickly before Buckbeak stepped forward and rubbed his beak against Harry's hand. "Well done!" Hagrid yelled, beginning to clap. Everyone behind me clapped as they let out the breath they had been holding. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride 'im now," I heard Hagrid say as he lifted up Harry.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hagrid!" Harry yelled as he plopped onto Buckbeak's back.

"Don' pull out any of his feathers. He won' thank yeh for that," With that, Hagrid smacked Buckbeak on the butt and sent him rearing before he took off into the air, Harry shouting on his back.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Buckbeak came back into view, landing in the paddock at a run until Buckbeak could slow. Hagrid then pulled Harry from his back and the two smiled at each other talking quietly.

Unfortunately, neither noticed Draco Malfoy, strutting toward Buckbeak, not even bothering to give an arrogant bow. "Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute," Draco bit out as I ran forward after him.

"Malfoy! Rebecca! No!"

In a flash, Buckbeak reared back, swiping it's talons at Draco's arm, making him fall back. Instantly, as Buckbeak turned to me, I bowed extremely low, nearly putting my nose in the dirt (not really). I looked up after a moment to see the hippogriff bowing to me as well before Hagrid started pushing Buckbeak off and away from us.

I dropped down next to Draco's wailing form and grabbed his arm to keep it still so I could look at it. I smiled widely as I saw the wound that was 'killing him' was actually just a scratch, like the kind you get on your knee when you trip.

"Oh shut up," I growled, pulling out my wand. "_Episkey_,"

The cut closed, but Draco kept wailing as if in pain. As Hagrid came back over, looking stressed and thoroughly freaked out, I stepped away from Malfoy and accidentally backed into Harry, who stepped out of my way.

"Calm yerself! Yer fine… jus'-"

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried. "He's got to be taken to the hospital,"

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it," Hagrid murmured, picking Draco up bridle style and walking off with him. "Class dismissed!"

I could hear Draco cursing and whining at Hagrid as the two disappeared and I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I felt something nudge me, and I looked over to see Buckbeak. I immediately bowed again, but this time not so low, and Buckbeak gave a small bow of it's head before I touched his beak.

"I think he likes you," Harry murmured.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in the Great Hall, each of us studying when we heard Draco come in. I rolled my eyes at bandaging and sling. It was healed by the time I was done with his arm! Dear Goddess, the boy would do anything for attention.<p>

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" I heard Pansy ask quietly.

"It comes and goes. Still… I consider myself lucky. Accordingto Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two and… I could've lost thearm," I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ron's arm, using his shoulder to gently hit my head against.

"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron bit out, taking his arm and shoulder away from me.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired," Harry sighed.

"Yes. But I hear Draco's father's furious," Hermione said, looking at us all. "I don't think we've heard the end of this,"

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus suddenly yelled, throwing a newspaper down on the table.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Sirius Black," Everyone scooted over toward the paper and stared down at the article and the crazy picture of the man my mother thought was innocent.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here," Hermione exclaimed.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville asked. "I mean, with the Dementors at every entrance?"

"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who'sto say he can't do it again?" Seamus challenged. "That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands," Dean said dramatically, making me roll my eyes.


	4. Riddikulus

We all walked into Professor Lupin's class, to find all of the desks had been pushed to the back of the room. Lupin was sitting on the steps up to his office eating an apple waiting for us. At the head of the class, a tall wardrobe which was rattling violently as if something was in it. My best guess was a boggart, which enjoyed hiding in dark places.

Once everyone, except for Hermione of course, was grouped in the center back of the classroom, Lupin stood and began to walk about.

"Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Lupin asked, before nodding his head toward Dean.

"That's a boggart, that is," "Very good, Mr. Thomas," Lupin smiled, bowing his head before continuing. "Now, can anyone tell us what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione's voice came form beside me, making both Ron and I jump in surprise.

"When'd she get here?" Ron asked.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters," Hermione continued to explain, glancing at me when she said 'shape shifter'. "They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying, yes," Lupin nodded his head, finally stopping at the front of the room. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Do you remember what it is, Rebecca?" Lupin asked me.

"Riddikulus," I answered plainly, feeling my face get hot at the attention from the class.

"Correct," Lupin smiled before turning to the rest of the class. "Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please… Riddikulus!"

Everyone repeated him. "Riddikulus!"

"Good. But a little louder, and very clearly. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is… laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing," Professor Lupin explained before eyeing me. "Rebecca, will you come up here please?"

I shook my head sarcastically and stepped forward anyway until I stood before him.

"Would you tell us all what frightens you the most?"

"My father," I said quickly, knowing that if I didn't say it now, the boggart would say it for me.

Professor Lupin smiled sadly down at me before turning and opening the wardrobe. Out came my father, dressed in his fanciest clothes, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, glaring at me.

"REBECCA!" he yelled, his voice booming.

I could hear people gasp behind me, and I wanted to run for my life, or shut it up before it could say anything. But then I smiled brightly, pulled out my wand and yelled, "_Riddikulus!_"

"How dare you! You little, ugly, dumb, inhuman-"

Instantly, the boggart started pouring the bottle of mead on it's head and my father began to sing 'Singing in the Rain,' off key. I laughed before using a spell to shove the boggart back into the wardrobe.

I turned around to the class and bowed melodramatically before walking over to the side of the room, crossing my arms.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Rebecca," Professor Lupin bowed his head to me before looking into the crowd. "Neville, come up here, will you?" Slowly Neville nods and takes a few uneasy steps forward. "Come on, don't be shy. Hello. Neville, what would you say is the thing that frightens you most of all?" "Profter… Snafpt…" Neville mumbled.

"Sorry. Didn't catch that," Professor Lupin said, leaning forward.

"Professor Snape,"

Everyone laughed good-naturedly at Neville's fear as Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "Yes… frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?" "Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either," Neville quickly said.

"No," The wardrobe rattled again. "It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Neville closed his eyes. "She carries a red handbag-"

"We don't need to hear. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…" Lupin leaned close to Neville and whispered in his ear for a moment, making Neville look over at him unsure. "Can do that?" Neville nodded nervously, took a deep breath. "Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" The wardrobe opened again, and this time, out walked Professor Snape, glaring down at Neville angrily. "Think, Neville. Think!" "_Riddikulus!_" Neville cried. Suddenly, instead of black robes, Snape now wore a green dress and a black hat with a stuffed bird on top.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful. Everyone form a line,"

I called Neville over to me and smiled as he sat nervously next to me. "You did great," I whispered, making him look less nervous.

"Alright. Next! Ron!" Lupin calls as music begins to play.

Snape dissolved into a mad whirling mass, and then mutated into a giant black widow. Ron whined and wheezed as he pulled out his wand as the spider snapped at him.

"_Riddikulus!_" Suddenly, the spider was wearing roller-skates and was slipping and sliding until it finally fell.

"Parvati! Next!" Professor Lupin smiles. As Parvati Patil stepped up, the spider spun faster and faster, a dizzying blur until a giant cobra appears from the mess hissing down at her.

"_Riddikulus!_" The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth before it transformed into a giant Jack-in-the-Bow.

"Next!"

Then Harry stepped up, grinning as he looked up at the bobbing Jack-in-the-Box. Harry's face changed a few times before the Jack-In-The-Box pivoted on its spring, it's face tumbling toward Harry, becoming a Dementor.

Suddenly, Professor Lupin jumped between Harry and the Boggart. The boggart spun until the robes turned to misty clouds, and out from behind them came the moon. Full and bright.

"_Riddikulus!_" Then the moon turned into a white balloon which flew around the room and back into the wardrobe. "Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today," Everyone moaned, groaned and whined as they moved to the back of the class to leave.

I however, moved silently to Harry's side, and for a long moment, the two of us stared at the wardrobe, staring down our fears that hid within.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I like this scene, and would have liked to know what everyone else was afriaf of, particularly Hermione. I wanted to make sure y'all knew how advanced Rebecca was even if it is a bit unrealistic and I wanted to show you what she's afriad of most... at least at the time.<strong>


	5. Aresto Momentum

Two weeks later, we were all standing out in the main courtyard waiting to go to Hogsmeade. I stood listening to every word that Professor McGonagall said, but watched Harry closely as he tried to speak to Professor McGonagall, hoping to convince her to let him go.

"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again," Harry approached her then, but before he can utter a syllable: "No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter," "Those with permission forms follow me!" Filch yelled. "Those without, stay put,"

"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you signed it, then I could go-" Harry tried, following her.

"But I can't, only a parent or a guardian can sign, and since I amneither, it would be inappropriate," She began to walk away she spotted Ron, Hermione and I standing and watching, and she turned back and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word,"

I sighed and walked toward him, giving him a hug. "I could stay with you, if you want?" I asked stepping away from him.

"No, you go with Ron and Hermione," Harry said sadly, shaking his head.

"You sure? I don't need to-"

"Go on," Harry said, trying to smile and failing.

I sighed and looked back at Ron and Hermione before walking after them, waving sadly to Harry as I did. But before I lost sight of him, I saw Professor Lupin talking to him.

* * *

><p>"Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees and blood flavored lollipops for Halloween!" Ron exclaimed as we climbed the stairs. I eyed Harry who looked a little depressed.<p>

"But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring," I sighed, using my Metamorphmagus lying abilities. "There isn't that many places to go once you've seen them,"

"What are you talking about!" Ron nearly yelled at me. "Nothing beats Zonko's Joke shop. It was great! And we never even got a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack though. You heard it's the most-"

"Haunted building in Britain. I know," Harry bit out before he sighed and smiled at us. "I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for the candy," Harry smiled at me. I had gotten him a little bit of each of the candies that Ron had pointed out for Harry, hoping to cheer him up.

"Don't mention it," I smiled.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and I climbed the stairs, I noticed a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing near the Fat Lady. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Probably Neville's forgotten the password again," Ron sighed.

"Hey!" Neville exclaimed beside me.

"Oh,"

"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy," I could hear Percy yelling until suddenly, things got quiet. "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

The four of us looked at each other confused before Ginny appeared in front of us. "The Fat Lady! She's gone!"

We all looked at each other shocked and then looked up to see her portrait had been torn and ripped to pieces. "Serves her right. She was a terrible singer,"

"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione bit back. Just then, Dumbledore appears from behind us, pushing past us until he is in front of the ruined canvas, passing his hand over the tears before he spins around. "Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady,"

"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor," Filch muttered, before raising a crooked finger and pointing across the landings. "The Fat Lady's there,"

Immediately, people begin to move and shove, and I simply let myself get swept along with it, not rising getting out of the way. Everyone came to as stop in front of the hippo paining where you could see the horror filled eyes of the Fat Lady peering over the back of one of the hippos.

"Dear lady. Who did this to you?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently. "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!" the Fat Lady cried before resuming to hide behind the hippo. I glanced over at Harry who looked uncomfortable.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall,"

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in Professor Lupin's room, waiting for him when the door behind us slammed shut and in stalked Professor Snape, using his wand to slam the shutters closed on the windows. As soon as he got to the front of the class he spun on us as the screen dropped from the ceiling behind him.<p>

"Turn to page 394,"

I quickly flipped my book open to the correct page before raising my hand carefully as Snape walked by my desk. "Excuse me, sir, but… Where's Professor Lupin?"

"Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time," Snape snapped at me before moving to the back of the class where the podium stood next to the projector. "Page 394," "Werewolves?" Ron suddenly asks as his book snaps open.

"But, sir," Hermione interrupted, appearing beside me as usual. "We've only just begun learning about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks,"

"Quiet!" Snape hissed as the projector began. "Now," Snape began again, walking in between our desks until he stood beside the screen again. "Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Hermione and I immediately raised our hands, but Snape ignored us as usual. "No one? How disappointing,"

"Please, sir," Hermione interrupted, making me cringe. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-"

Hermione was interrupted by a low howl coming from Malfoy which made me roll my eyes. "Thank you, Malfoy!" Snape said sounding annoyed before glaring down at Hermione who looked as if she was physically shrinking in her seat. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" I could hear Ron whispered; "He's got a point, you know," "Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape said quickly before moving to the back of the class. "As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it,"

"But, sir, it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry interrupted.

"Then I suggest you take extra car, Mr. Potter," Snape bit out. "Loss of limb will not excuse you," I stared wide eyed for a moment before Snape began his lecture on the werewolf.

* * *

><p>The next day, the weather was horrible, I even contemplated using the Atmospheric Charm, but everyone booed me when I suggested it. So I just sat there in the pouring rain, trying to pay attention to the game as players dropped out of the sky. One girls broom even caught fire.<p>

Soon enough, Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker, spotted the Snitch and went flying up into the clouds. However, not much later the Hufflepuff seeker came back in sight… because he was falling… because of something horrible. I stood and kept my face toward the sky and waited for Harry to come back down victorious, but of course, I only found Harry falling to his death.

"Harry!" Hermione and I yelled. Luckily, Dumbledore slowed his fall with _Aresto Momentum _and Harry was carried off the field.

Not much later, Hufflepuff won the match, sadly. After the match, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville and I ran up to the Hospital to check on Harry. Hermione and I were sitting on either side of his bed while the boys were all hunched over him staring at him like a specimen.

"Guys, give him some room," I told them, though they didn't listen.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked.

"Peaky?" Fred asked, rolling his eyes. "What d'you expect him to look like? He fell a hundred feet,"

"Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking," George tried.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," said Harry, catching us all by surprise as he sat up.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't we just go over this?" I asked, making her glare at me. "Peaky? A hundred feet? Astronomy tower?"

Harry just smiled at me as Fred and George continued to speak. "You gave us a right good scare there, mate,"

"What happened?" Harry asked as I handed him his glasses.

"Well, you fell off your broom," Ron said, making me roll my eyes.

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically. "I meant the match. Who won?"

An uncomfortable silence broke out that was almost as loud as thunder. Harry looked to each of us, but it was Hermione that finally spoke up. "No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off," That little speech alone told him that we had lost, badly. "There's something else you should know, Harry," Ron began uncomfortable, making me scrunch my nose at what I knew he was going to tell him. "When you fell… you broom, it… it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow… and well…" He tipped a the bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto the bed, revealing the damage. As Harry stared down at what used to be his broom, I put a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry, a lot of that was movie filler. <strong>

**Review anyway!**


	6. The Godfather

It was a Hogsmeade trip again. I offered to stay with Harry but he refused, saying that I should go for Christmas shopping and not stay behind with him. I sighed and nodded and followed Hermione and Ron down to the courtyard and down to Hogsmeade village. The first place Hermione and Ron dragged me was the Shrieking Shack, which was supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain. It was actually very awkward standing with Ron and Hermione, I kinda felt like I was a third wheel on their date. So as the two stared at the Shrieking Shack, attempting to conceal the fact, that basically, they're scared stiff, I sat on my own farther up near the path, sitting on a fat root while reading one of my new books.

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" I could hear Hermione saying.

"Twice," Ron murmured back.

"Where's Rebecca?" I could hear her ask.

"You two go on ahead," I called, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Um, well… should we move a bit closer?" I heard Hermione ask.

"Huh? Oh… Actually, I'm fine from here," I heard Ron say back.

"Hey, Sherwood," I heard a voice say, and suddenly my book flew out of my hands as Draco, Crabbe and Pike walked by and down to Ron and Hermione.

"Well, well. Look who's here," Draco smiled as he approached Ron and Hermione. I quickly grabbed my book from off the ground and walked calmly over to them. "You two shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Now that's not very friendly," Draco said with fake anger before he smiled. "Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect hissuperiors,"

Hermione gave a harsh chuckle as she stepped in front of Ron. "Hope you don't mean yourself,"

"How dare you speak to me!" Draco bit out, looking enraged. "You filthy, little Mudblood-" Suddenly, a big wet snowball hit Malfoy right in the face, making him sputter as he turned to see who had thrown it. "Who's there?" Draco demands. Instantly, more snowballs start pelting them, making them all back away from Ron, Hermione and I. "Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"

"What?" Crabbe cried.

Pike's ski mask flipped down over his face as Crabbe's pants fell down around his ankles before he fell face first into the snow. Pike's scarf them went flying up and began to pull him and whip him about until he went flying into the snow. Draco, running around in fear, tripped over Crabbe before his feet were lifted into the air. I could see his eyes widen as he was pulled toward the Shrieking Shack, screaming that girly scream I had come to love.

"What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Ron called happily.

Suddenly, Malfoy's feet dropped and he went scrambling back though the gate and up the path he had come from, Crabbe and Pike right behind him, still squealing in fright.

"Malfoy! Wait! Wait!"

Hermione and I were laughing hard as Ron looked around his eyes wide before he started to take off. He immediate was knocked on his butt, and Hermione and I began to be pelted with snowballs.

"Harry!" Hermione and I yelled, while laughing.

Suddenly, the invisibility cloak came off and there was Harry, laughing and grinning at us all.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was not funny!" Ron yelled from the ground before he started smiling and laughing with us. Not much later, we walked back through the village to show Harry around as he told how he had come to be here.

* * *

><p>"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Ron exclaimed.<p>

"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?" Hermione said firmly.

"Oh sure," I said sarcastically. "Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his-"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Oh look who it is. Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her," Hermione laughed.

"That's not true!" Ron exclaimed.

"Shhh,"

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Cornelius!" McGonagall waved back as she neared him. Hagrid, trying to be polite, opened the sleigh door for the Minister, and unfortunately ripped the door off it's hinges.

"Oh Hagrid," the Minister sighed as he got out and turned to Rosmerta. "Rosmerta, my dear. I trust business is good?"

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night," she said angrily, waving her hammer at him angrily before turning back to the sign she was hanging.

"We have a killer on the loose," the Minister tried.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade!" Rosmerta said, not believing it. "And what would bring him here?"

The Minister walked up to her and whispered loudly enough that, even we could hear. "Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter!" Rosmerta exclaimed loudly. The Minister and McGonagall looked around nervously, then the Minister jerked his head toward the pub.

"Harry?"

I turned to see Harry had disappeared and I could see his footprints in the snow, heading toward the pub. Hermione and Ron instantly ran forward, but I knew that today wasn't an all ages day so I looked around before carefully morphing myself into my grandmother on my father's side, the one I was supposed to be portraying everyday when I was sporting blond hair and gold eyes. Lucky for me grandmother wasn't that tall, and I was wearing a trench coat that wouldn't look to odd for an old woman to be wearing.

Hermione and Ron stopped at the door as it swung in their faces and three shrunken heads swing into view. "So I says to him, 'Careful, Ned. Don't want to go losing your head!'," The shrunken heads begin to laugh before they turn to Ron and Hermione and yell; "I say, no under aged wizards allowed in today! Shut the damn door!"

I gently pushed past Ron and Hermione like and old woman, and using my grandmother's voice said, "Excuse me, dears," Then politely moved out of my way and I continued to follow the moving objects and the Minister, aka, following after Harry.

I was stopped however outside the door that the Minister, McGonagall, Rosmerta and Harry walked through, so I stood their an listened through the door, using the Supersensory Charm so I could hear everything.

"… _parents realized they were marked for death- do you remember?- they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black. And he told You-Know-Who_," McGonagall was explaining.

"_Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night but he also killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew_!" the Minister exclaimed.

"_Peter Pettigrew_?"

"_A little lump of a boy. Always tagging after Sirius Black_," McGonagall explained.

"_Oh, I remember him. Never let James and Sirius out of his sight_," Rosmerta commented. "_What happened_?"

"_Peter tried to warn the Potters and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black_," McGonagall explained.

"_Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew… he destroyed him_!" he Minister spoke up. "_A finger. That's all that was left, a finger, nothing else_,"

"_Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead_," McGonagall said sadly.

"_And now he wants to finish what he started_," the Minister finished.

"_I don't believe it_," Rosmerta said quickly.

"_That's not the worst of it_," the Minister chuckled humorlessly.

"_What could be worse_?" Romserta sighed.

"_This_;" McGonagall began. "_Sirius Black was, and is to this day… Harry Potter's godfather_,"

I gasped and stumbled back just in time to not get hit by Harry as he stormed, invisibly out of the room. Rosmerta and McGonagall immediately walked over to the door, eyes steely, so I immediately put on my confused old woman face.

"Could you help me dear? I seem to have lost my way," I said sadly looking about. "I just need to find my way out. Will you please help me?" I asked.

McGonagall immediately stepped up, putting down her drink and put her arm around me. "Of course, sweetie, it's this way," she said slowly leading me away.

"Thank you, dear, after a while… you're just not all there, you know? Well of course you don't, dear, you look fit enough to remember all the way back to when you first learned to ride a broom. I'm lucky if I could remember back to yesterday," I sighed.

Once she left me at the door I smiled at her and waved weakly. "Do you need some help home, dear?" McGonagall asked.

"No, no, no. I'm here with my daughter-in-law to see my granddaughter, Rebecca," I smiled waving my had dismissively. "Thank you for the help, dear,"

With that I walked outside and found a place where I could morph back before I took off after the retreating backs of Ron and Hermione, who were chasing after Harry. Morphing my legs longer, made catching up to them not that hard, and I was able to even take the lead.

"Where were you?" Hermione puffed as she ran.

"Where do you think? Pretending to be an old woman, listening to people talk about betrayal, and trying to convince McGonagall that I had a granddaughter," I smiled.

"No, _really_," Ron asked which made me laugh.

We all came to a stop in a small clearing with a few boulder in the center. I could faintly hear the sound of a boy crying, and cringed at realizing it was Harry. I immediately began walking forward, ignoring Ron as he tried to stop me. I walked over to where I thought Harry was, and hesitantly reached forward until I could feel the fabric of the invisibility cloak beneath my fingers. I pulled gently until Harry appeared before, wiping viciously at his tears before he looked at me. "He was their friend. And he betrayed them," Harry murmured to me sadly.

I nodded, and took his hand before he yanked it away from me.

"_**He was their friend**_!" he yelled loudly back to Ron and Hermione. "I hope he finds me," he told me. "But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him!"


	7. Patronus'

I was sitting at my desk finishing some notes in Professor Lupin's class as everyone else was leaving when Lupin called Harry and I to his office. At first I thought we were in trouble, but then I remembered, we hadn't done anything… yet. We walked into Professor Lupin's office all the while giving each other confused looks until we were standing in front of him as he was leaning lazily against his desk.

"Now Harry, I wanted to ask you about those lessons that you wanted from me. Did you still want me to teach you?" Lupin asked.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

"Good. And I was wondering if you won't mind Miss Sherwood accompanying you. I was the one that taught her so many of those spells she knows, I used to tutor her. However, there were some spells I didn't teach which made for my dismissal," Lupin said with a humorless smile as he looked over at me. "I was thinking she would be well off at least knowing what she's up against when she uses the spell,"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure," Harry nodded.

"What spell?" I asked.

"The Patronus Charm," Lupin explained.

"Yeah!" I smiled… before a frown appeared on my face. "I had nightmares for weeks because you wouldn't teach me that one,"

The next day, after classes, Harry and I met with Professor Lupin in the Astronomy Tower. Harry moved in front of the chest which on occasion shook while I moved to lean against the railing of the stairs behind the chest.

"Harry?" The two of us looked up at Professor Lupin as he appeared on the next landing looking from me to Harry. "Good, you both came. Now, you're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level," Lupin warned.

"I'm sure," Harry said shortly.

"Well, everything's prepared," Professor Lupin said, nodding to the trunk before beginning to descend the stairs toward Harry. "The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"

Harry shook his head.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him," Professor Lupin explained. "But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any memory, it needs to be a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?"

Harry nodded again.

"Yes. Very well. Close your eyes. Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" Lupin asked, which Harry again, nodded to. "Allow it to fill you up. Lose yourself within it. Then speak the incantation. Expecto Patronum,"

"Expecto Patronum…" Harry repeated.

"Very good," Lupin smiled before walking over to the chest. "Shall we? Wand at the ready,"

Harry nodded and raised his wand as Lupin moved his hand over the lock and lifted the lid. Out from the chest came a boggart, already dressed as a Dementor for Harry's eyes widened before he stood his ground.

"Expecto Patronum… Expecto… Expect…" And down he went.

The boggart continued to descend on Harry, but immediately Lupin put himself in between Harry and the boggart, forcing it to turn into the full moon. "_Riddikulus!_"

Like before in class, the moon turned into a balloon and flapped around until it landed in the trunk which I quickly helped him close before it could get out.

"Well that was interesting," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood as Lupin and I walked over to Harry as he began to come to, trying to sit up.

"Here we go. Sit up. Deep breaths," Professor Lupin said as he handed him a piece of chocolate which Harry quickly began to nibble on. "It's all right. I didn't expect you to do it the first time,"

"That would have been amazing," I interrupted, making the two of them look at me. "I mean, unusual, extremely rare, you know," I rambled.

"That's one nasty Dementor," Harry sighed taking another bite of his chocolate and trying to get the attention off of me.

"Oh, no, no, no. That was a boggart, Harry. A boggart," Professor Lupin told him as he went to light the candle's again. "The real thing would be worse. Much, much worse,"

As Harry got up, I helped steady him before clapping him on the shoulder and moving back to my spot on the stairs.

"As a matter of interest," Professor Lupin began again, turning back to the two of us. "What were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom,"

"That's not good enough. Not nearly good enough," Lupin told him, making Harry look disappointed, before he walked over to a candle and begin to play with the flame.

"There's another. It's not happy exactly… I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt… but it's complicated," Harry tried to explain.

"Is it strong?" Lupin asked.

Harry turned around and nodded to Lupin, looking sure.

"Then let's give try it a try. You feel ready?"

"Just do it," Harry growled.

"Gosh, don't be rude," I whispered to myself as Professor Lupin opened the trunk again, revealing the Dementor shaped boggart.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled.

Nothing.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry yelled, and a second later, a white light spreads out form his wand, creating a shield against the Dementor.

Professor Lupin began to laugh and stare in awe as Harry used the shield to get the boggart back into it's trunk. Lupin and I instantly shut it before looking up at Harry in awe as he leaned against a nearby column resting.

"Well done, Harry. Well done!" Lupin smiled as he walked over to Harry, handing him another piece of chocolate. "Take this, it helps,"

"I think I've had enough. For today," Harry said quickly, sitting down on the steps. Lupin nodded and the two of us sat down next to Harry on the steps.

"And just so you know, Harry, you'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something," Professor Lupin smiled.

"I was thinking of him. And Mum," Harry admitted. "Seeing their faces. They were talking to me… just talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real… But it's the best I have," Harry said quickly before turning to look over at me. "Now it's your turn Rebecca,"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Oh, no thank you. I'd rather not," I said quickly.

"You mean, I was fired from tutoring you, because of a spell you don't even want to learn?" Professor Lupin asked in mock anger.

"Yep," I smiled nodding my head.

"Oh, come on," Harry said smiling.

"I don't even think I have a happy enough memory because-" I cut myself off right then and looked away back up to the trunk. "Besides, that boggart knows what I'm scared of,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review! Tell me about what you thought about <em>this<em> chapter! Please!**


	8. Black Dogs and Prophecies

"Beautiful day," Hermione smiled as the fours of us walked into the courtyard, on our way to Hagrid's to hear about how the hearing for Buckbeak went.

"Gorgeous," Ron smiled before his face turned angry. "Unless of course you've been ripped to pieces!"

"Ripped to pieces?" Harry repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Ronald has lost his rat," Hermione sighed.

"I haven't lost anything. Your cat killed him!" Ron yelled.

"Rubbish!" Hermione bit back.

"Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers is always lurking about. And Scabbers is gone!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thank the Gods. Now if we can only find a large animal to eat Crookshanks," I whispered to Harry, making him chuckle.

"Well maybe you should learn to take better care of you pets!"

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

I rolled my eyes and walked with Harry as the old married couple squabbled all the way down to Hagrid's where we found Buckbeak chained to a post. We then continued on to the edge of the Black Lake where we could Hagrid skipping rocks in the worlds ugliest suit.

"How'd it go, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Buckbeak liked London," Hagrid muttered.

"I meant the hearing,"

"Oh. That," Hagrid sighed before continuing. "Well, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up an' said my bit- You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same," Harry and I smiled but of course, there was more. "Then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well you can imagine what he said; how Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill yeh as soon as look at yeh,"

"And then?" Hermione encouraged.

"And then he asked for the worst, good old Lucius," Hagrid sighed.

"They're not sacking you,"

"No, I'm not sacked," Hagrid said. "… Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death," Hagrid cried, throwing his last rock into the water.

Yes, that was the very worst that Mr. Malfoy could have asked. I sighed and moved along down the water until I was out of sight from the others. I sat down and curled up into a ball as dread and sadness wrapped around my chest like a cloak. A tear fell down my face but I wiped it away and looked across the lake.

The sound of a breaking twig made my head snap up to look at who it was. Beside me was a dark black dog what looked more sad than an creature I had ever seen in my life. I put my had out and beckoned it the last few feet toward me until I could feel it's soft fur beneath my fingers.

"Hey, boy, whatcha doing out here?" I smiled, as it's tail began to wag as I scratched behind it's ears. "Have you seen anyone running around the woods like a maniac?" I chuckled. The dog looked up at me, and I swear it looked like it would have said something. "There's two of them, one is short, blond and skinny and goes by the name of Malfoy,"

I laughed as I pictured the dog running after Malfoy who would have been screaming like a whiny girl, flailing his arms as he ran. The dog barked excitedly, sounding like a choked laugh if the dog had been a person.

"The other is a scary dark haired man, apparently he's killed a lot of people," I sighed. "My mother of all people says he's innocent. She said she dated him a long time ago when they both went here, a real player," I laughed. I looked down at the dog as it laid it's head in my lap and sighed as it's tail stopped wagging. "Her name is Ambrosia Sherwood, 'food of the Gods' is what her name means though," I smiled.

The dog suddenly jumped up from my lap and looked at me like he was waiting for me to through him a bone.

"I wonder if dogs can be bipolar," I murmured before continuing on what I was talking about. "My middle name is cool like that, it's the second brightest star in the same constellation Sirius Black's name comes from. Weird huh?" I asked the dog even though I knew it wouldn't answer. "It means maiden, aka virgin," I rolled my eyes and patted the dog on the head. "You're a good listener aren't you?" I smiled.

"Rebecca?" At the sound of my name being yelled by Hermione and Hagrid the dog booked it back into the forest, leaving me staring after it in surprise.

"Fine then… leave," I said sarcastically sad.

"Rebecca?" Hermione came into view. "Come on, we should go,"

* * *

><p>"Broaden your minds… You must look beyond… The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye… Only then can you see… Try again," I sighed and stared at the ball, trying to see something within the wispy clouds within the ball. Nothing. "Now, what do we have here?" the professor suddenly asked, making Ron startle awake.<p>

"Um, do you mind me trying?" Hermione asked, making me cringe at the very thought. Professor Trelawney smiled and nodded, but without even looking at the ball Hermione said; "The Grim… possibly,"

Professor Trelawney sighed and gave a sad smile before picking up Hermione's hand. "My dear… from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave,"

Looking thoroughly pissed off, Hermione shot up from her seat and forcibly knocked the crystal ball off it's stand before running out of the room, the crystal ball following her.

"Have I said something?" Professor Trelawney asked us, looking confused about insulting Hermione. I gave a fake smile and shook my head before turning back to the boys and rolling my eyes.

Once class was over, everyone ran out of the room at high speeds, nearly knocking me over as I tried to keep up with Ron and Harry.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has. I mean, not that she wasn't alwaysmental, but now it's out in the open for everyone to see," Ron was saying. I quickly smacked him on the back of the head like Snape always did and glared at him.

"You know, the last time you said something like that, it ended with all four of us in the girls bathroom with an unconscious troll and my with a messed up hand," I bit out. Ron shrugged as if he still didn't understand what he had done wrong.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I saw something on the ground. The crystal ball. I leaned over and picked it up as the boys turned back to look at me curiously. "We better take this back,"

"I'm not going back," Ron said quickly, taking another step down the stairs.

"Thanks, Ron. A real friend you are," I bit out sarcastically before looking over at Harry.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Harry sighed.

"Oh, don't be so excited," I said rolling my eyes as the two of us walked up the stair back to Professor Trelawney's office.

It was silent and empty by the time Harry and I entered the room, and Harry quickly took the orb from me and set it on the stand on Professor Trelawney's desk. But before the two of us looked away, I could see a small face appear in the glass, glowing dimly.

"_Harry Potter_,"

The two of us look at each other in fright as we hear Harry's name and that unmistakable face appears more clearly in the crystal ball.

Sirius Black.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder, making the two of us jump and turn to Professor Trelawney, who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Professor Trelawney-"

"**He will return tonight…"** Professor Trelawney suddenly rasped out, sounding nothing like herself.

"Sorry,"

"**Tonight, he who betrayed his friends whose heart rots with murder shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt… and servant and master shall be reunited once more," **Suddenly Professor Trelawney blinked and coughed hoarsely before she looked up at Harry and I and smiled kindly. "So sorry, dear boy. Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing," Harry said quickly, walking around her toward me, grabbing my arm before he ran out of the room with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What'd you think about Sirius coming to her as a dog? A little much? REVEIW! ...please.<strong>


	9. The Sirius Truth

Later that day, after we had changed out of our uniforms and into something more comfortable, like jeans and a sweat-shirt, we all walked out into the courtyard, on our way to Hagrid's. On our way, however, we walked by the executioner, who was sharpening his large axe, smiling at us as we passed him.

"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible," Hermione said angrily. "It just got worse," Ron said as we came around the corner of the bridge.

Sure enough, their was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pike sitting and laughing before one of the rock statues with binoculars. Instantly Hermione took off down the steps with toward the three. Malfoy must have heard because he turned and stood up smiling at us all. "Ah. Come to see the show?" "You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione yelled, forcing Malfoy back into one of the rocks as she whipped out her was and aimed it at his throat. Immediately the little idiot began to whimper and cry as his minions stood off to the side.

"Hermione! No!" Ron called as the three of us reached her. "He's not worth it,"

"Yeah Hermione. I mean, this alone is gold," I sniggered as I watched Malfoy's face twist. "Does anyone have a camera?"

Hermione stood there for a moment before nodding and turning away to walk back to us. Instantly, Malfoy went back to his old self and started chuckling. SMACK! As quick as lightning, Hermione spun and punched Malfoy in the nose, knocking him backward before he took off with Crabbe and Pike, whining and crying.

"That felt good," Hermione admitted quietly.

"Not good, brilliant," Ron smiled at her, making her smile.

"Come on, we should be at Hagrid's," Harry said, trying not to smile to widely at Hermione as he passed.

We quickly ran down the hill side to Hagrid's giving Buckbeak a sad look as we passed him and went into Hagrid's hut. "Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows through them," "Why don't we just set him free?" Harry asked, as he stood beside Hagrid near the window.

"They'd know it was me. Dumbledore would get into trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it… when it happens," Hagrid sighed before turning back to the inside of the hut. "Great man, Dumbledore. Great man,"

"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," I said standing up.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Think I wan' yehseein' a thing like that? No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off," Hagrid sighed. "But before yeh do- Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug," Hagrid said with a nod. "What!" the two practically yelled. I just laughed.

"Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it," Hagrid said firmly, watching the two.

I watched the two with a smile on my face, as Hermione and Ron, looking extremely uncomfortable, stepped forward and performed perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts has ever seen.

"Crikey, tha's jus' about' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. Here's jus' one other thing…" Hagrid said turning around.

"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking," I said good-naturedly. "He and I have been on good terms since first year. Haven't we, boy?" I smiled as the boy lazily walked up to me and let my scratch him behind the ears.

"No, no, no," Hagrid muttered before turning around with Scabbers in his hands. "Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed Scabbers happily.

"Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron," Hagrid scolded Ron gently.

"I think you owe someone an apology," Hermione said quickly, standing and facing Ron.

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know,"

"I meant me," Hermione bit out. Suddenly, the jar next to Hermione shattered.

"Crikey. What was that?" Hagrid asks as I stepped up and looked at the poor jar. Hermione then picked up a stone from within the remains and holds it up.

"Ow!" I jumped as Harry yelled, but looked up and through the window to see the Minister, Professor Dumbledore and the executioner coming down the hill.

Hagrid immediately went to the window before turning back to us wide eyed. "Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry-" Someone banged on the door, making us all jump at the sound. "Be with you in a moment," Hagrid called as he grabbed a quilt and through it over one of his creatures that looked like it was growing into the floor. "Quick! Quick!" Hagrid hissed as he shooed us out the back door.

We all went through the back and waited for Hermione's signal to run as the Minister, Dumbledore and the executioner were all faced the other way. We all ran for it until we were hidden behind a mountain of oddly large pumpkins, peeking over the tops of them to make sure we hadn't been seen.

I sighed and turned around, sliding down the side of a pumpkin to sit comfortable in the ground. Suddenly I saw something move in the trees and someone go, "Shh!" I squinted my eyes as I saw a branch… dance oddly.

"What?" I heard Harry ask as Hermione spun around at the same thing I was looking at.

"I thought I just saw… Never mind," she sighed.

"Let's go," Ron said quickly, before taking off, leaving the rest of us to follow. We ran all the way to the top of the hill, which didn't make my legs very happy, and I sighed once we got to the top. But when I turned around my heart dropped at the sight of Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, the Minister, and the executioner all standing around the pumpkin patch. I watched as Hagrid and Dumbledore move to go inside and the executioner move toward where I remembered Buckbeak had been laying. The axe raised and swung back for a long moment, before it swung down, and the sound of it cutting rang through the air as the crows took flight.

I could hear Hermione start crying and turned to see her hug Ron, having no problem now. Harry rested a hand on her shoulder and turned to me. I didn't cry, I don't know why, maybe it was because it had been to… far away, and not so close to my heart. Whatever the reason, I didn't cry.

"Ow!" I glanced over at Ron as I saw him drop Scabbers, wide eyed as he stared at his rat. "He bit me! Scabbers!"

"Ron?"

Ron took off after his stupid rat, leaving us to follow him. Ron ran up a rise and then back down into a clearing with a large tree in it. Harry, Hermione and I stopped short, staring as Ron caught the rat but was sitting a little to close to the Whomping Willow. "Harry. You do realize what tree this is," Hermione asked quickly, sounding nervous.

"That's not good," Harry said quickly. "Ron! Run!"

Ron looked up at us confused before his eyes widened as he spotted something behind us.

"Harry! Run!" Ron yelled pointing behind us. "It's the Grim!" I turned to see the same dark furred dog I had seen the other day, except now it was growling and glaring past us at Ron. Suddenly, the dog was bounding toward us, and leapt over us, before it's teeth bit down on Ron's leg, dragging him down a hole in the Whomping Willow's roots.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, but wasn't fast enough to catch Ron or the dog before they disappeared.

We all stood up just in time to get whacked by the Whomping Willow, which threw us backwards and out of it's range.

"Ow," I said in monotone as I stood up, wiping myself off.

"Help!" I could still hear Ron screaming from down in the hole.

"Let's go," Harry suddenly said, which sent him and Hermione running forward, before Harry got swept off his feet and nearly crushed as Hermione began doing jump rope moves to miss the branches sweeping at her. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the tree.

"_Immobulus!_" I yelled, and instantly, the tree calmed down and stopped moving. I smiled and put my wand back in it's special sheath before going over to Harry and handing him his glasses that he was searching for.

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Harry asked as he stood, putting on his glasses.

"Because there were these two people that just went running at the tree like crazy people," I bit back before walking over to the hole and sliding in. "_Lumos_," My wand lit up and I waited for Harry and Hermione to follow.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked once she had slipped down the hole behind Harry.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong," Harry said lighting his wand as he walked ahead of me.

After a long time following the tunnel, we finally made it to the end, where we had to climb up a hole and out a trap door where we emerged inside of a old house. "We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" I said, though I really didn't need an answer.

Harry nodded though, and whispered, "_Nox_," putting out his wand as I did before the three of us ascended the stairs, following the trail of blood and paw prints, toward the groaning and wailing.

As we got to the top floor, I could spy Ron sitting on a sagging couch, clutching his bloody leg, holding on for dear life to Scabbers.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, instantly running into the room without looking about. "You're okay-"

"The dog- Where is it-"

"He's the dog. It's a trap. He's an Animagus," Ron cried, flailing his finger as he pointed behind us.

I turned slowly to see that the bloody paw prints led to a pair of legs sticking out from behind the broken door, the legs clad in jail garb. The door swung closed to reveal infamous Sirius Black, all time murderer, and mother heart throb.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!" Hermione yelled as she moved beside me, and in front of Harry.

"No. Only one will die tonight," Sirius said in a gravely deep voice smiling at us.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled, pushing past us to grab Sirius around the throat and throw down on the ground, pointing his wand in his face as Sirius chuckled. "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" Sirius asked softly.

Suddenly the doors burst open again as Professor Lupin ran into the room, brandishing his wand. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand as Lupin gestured for him to get up. Harry stumbled up and back, and Hermione quickly grabbed him and yanked him behind us, Hermione glaring at him a bit. But I knew where to keep my eyes, I knew where the danger was. "Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within," Lupin said, as he walked closer, staring down at Sirius carefully. "You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius smiled.

The two eyed each other before Lupin began to laugh a bit, lowering his wand to help Sirius up, the two hugging each other like old friends. I could tell that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't to happy about what was going on, but I could tell something wasn't right. "I've found," Sirius began to laugh madly.

"I know,"

"He's here,"

"I understand,"

"Let's kill him!" "No! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled angrily. "And all this time you've been his friend!" She turned back to us and pointed back at him. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Lupin stepped away from Sirius and approached her. "How long have you known?" he asked, looking dangerously angrily.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," Hermione said carefully, taking an unsure step back.

"Personally," I said raising hand nonchalantly. "I've known since class when you were afraid of the moon,"

"Yes, you glow like the sun and you howl at the moon," Sirius said just as nonchalantly as I before his calm broke into pieces. "Enough talk! Let's kill him,"

"Wait-"

"I did my waiting!" Sirius yelled, interrupting him. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

I shivered at the thought and Lupin sighed. He looked back as Harry, Hermione and I before turning his wand over to Sirius. "Very well. Kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why,"

"I know why!" Harry interrupted, taking a step forward and next to me. "You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead,"

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Sirius yelled back, looking in pain.

"No, Harry, it wasn't him," Lupin yelled, stepping in between Harry and Sirius. "Somebody did betray your parents, someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"He's as good as dead," Sirius bit out.

"Who was it then?" Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now," Sirius yelled before smiling, looking a little mad, though I didn't blame him. "Come out, come out, Peter," he started to sing. "Come out, come out and play-"

"_Expelliarmus!_" My gaze snapped to Professor Snape as he entered the room, his wand trained on Sirius. "Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you," Snape smiled… I think.

"Severus-" Lupin began but shrunk away as Snape turned his wand on him.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And now, here's the proof," Snape said, sounding pleased.

"Brilliant, Snape! You've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and- as usual- are dead wrong. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to attend to," Sirius said, stalking forward but was stopped when Snape jabbed his wand into Sirius' throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you," Snape… smiled?

"Severus, don't be a fool," Lupin tried.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now," Sirius murmured.

"Quiet, Sirius!"

"Be quiet yourself, Remus!"

"Why listen to you two, quarreling like an old married couple," Snape bit out at the two of them. This all made me want to laugh, but I held back, since me laughing would make this all awkward.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set," Sirius bit out before Snape jabbed his wand into Sirius' neck again. "Piss off,"

"Witty as ever I see," Snape murmured. "Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?"

I watched as Sirius' face twisted and a shiver ran through him. Sirius then took a step back and shrunk down a little bit. Watching this man fold beneath Snape's glare and the threat of Dementors made me feel sorry for him.

"Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh yes. One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best," Snape smirked before he gestured to the door. "After you," I stepped forward and lifted my wand. Snape looked over to me before nodding his head toward Lupin, telling me to watch him.

Um, no thanks.

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled, flicking my wand at Snape, sending him flying into a canopy bed which collapsed in a cloud of dust. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin looked shocked at what I had done, while Sirius on the other hand, looked amused. "Rebecca! What did you just do?" Ron yelled at me in shock.

"You attacked a teacher," Hermione gasped.

"Yes and _that's_ what's most important here," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, moving so that I had a clear shot to Sirius so he wouldn't run. "Now, I want you two to continuing explaining things, while Harry _listens_," I said firmly looking at them all. "You said Peter Pettigrew?"

"He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend," Lupin continued coolly and slowly, eyeing me like I was off kilter.

"No, Pettigrew's dead. You killed him," Harry said suddenly pointing a random wand at Sirius.

"No, he didn't," Lupin began again, getting in Harry's line of fire. "I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map,"

"The Map was lying then-"

"The Map never lies," Sirius interrupted, eyeing me before looking at Harry again. "Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there," Sirius pointed, but pointed at Ron.

"Me? He's mental-"

"Not you, you idiot. Your rat," Sirius bit out.

"Scabbers?" Ron asked looking down at the rat that wouldn't seem to stop wriggling about. "Scabbers has been in my family for-" "Twelve years," Sirius interrupted bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

I stared wide eyed at the rat. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-" "Finger," Sirius bit out. "Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat,"

"Show me," Harry said quickly.

Sirius, after a moment of fighting over the rat with Ron, picking up the rat as Lupin and him pointed wands at him. After a few tries, the little ugly rat transformed into a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands. This forced Ron into silence.

"S-Sirius… Remus. My old friends," Pettigrew smiled before trying to make a break for it, but Sirius quickly pushed him back into the room. Then Pettigrew's eyes moved to Harry and he quickly moved toward him, practically climbing up on him. "Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-"

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Sirius bit out, but I was already on it.

"_Levicorpus_," I whispered, but it did the trick. Pettigrew began to float off of Harry, and as he began to float away he began to squeak and screech while trying to hold onto Harry's jacket, but it didn't work. He floated up into the air and I smiled as I moved him, up and down and around in the air before lowering him in front of Sirius and Lupin. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Lupin yelled at him. "I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew cried. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius, what you would have done? What would you have done?" "I would have died! I would have died rather than betray my friends!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Harry! James wouldn't have wanted me killed. Your dad- your dad would have spared me. He would have shown me mercy!" Pettigrew cried to Harry who still stood next to me, watching.

"And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would. Together!" Lupin cried.

"No!" I looked over at Harry in shock, along with everyone else.

"Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is," Harry interrupted. "But we'll take him to the castle,"

"Bless you, boy! Bless you-" Pettigrew cried, falling to the floor and crawling toward Harry.

"Get off!" Harry yelled, kicking Pettigrew off of his foot. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you," Sirius and I smiled brightly, and Pettigrew started to whimper and shake, probably wishing for death right now.

"Sorry about the bite," Sirius was saying as he and Harry carried Ron through the tunnel. "I reckon that twinges a bit,"

"A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was going for the rat," Sirius murmured. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog,"

"I am a witness to that," I smiled as I turned back quickly to make sure Pettigrew wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Yes, it was actually very nice talking to you…"

"Rebecca," I finished for him.

"Rebecca. Except it was a bit… annoying when you called me crazy and when you asked if I was bipolar," Sirius said, smiling back at me.

"Aw, yeah, sorry," I smiled.

"Anyway. More than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with. But the fleas, they're murder," he laughed.

Finally we emerged from the whole. Ron was set on one of the roots of the Whomping Willow, Hermione and Harry sitting next to him, while Sirius walked farther along to look about and Lupin and I kept our wands on Pettigrew.

"Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…" Pettigrew pleaded with Ron before turning to Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them-" Lupin then grabbed Pettigrew and yanked him away as I held my wand to him.

"I think I've got it, Rebecca, you go check on Ron," Lupin told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Go on now," Lupin nodded. I gave Pettigrew one last glare which sent him shivering before walking over to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"You better go," Ron was saying to Harry.

"No. Don't worry. It's fine. I'll stay," Harry said quickly.

"Oh go, Harry," I smiled leaning down next to him. "I've got Ron. You go catch up to Sirius,"

Harry gave us all one sweeping look to make sure before he nodded and went after Sirius. I moved to look at Ron's leg as Hermione him began to talk to each other quietly. "That looks really painful,"

"So painful… they might… chop it," Ron murmured, fudging the whole thing, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat. Unless Rebecca fixes it first," Hermione said smiling down at me.

I decided to play with them a bit. I put on a sad face and shook my head. "It's too late. It's ruined, it'll have to be chopped off," I said sadly, trying not to laugh at Ron's frightened wide eyes.

"What?" he nearly cried.

"Just kidding," I smiled. "Hermione's right, it's be fine as soon as we get you to Madam Pomfrey. I can't fix this with Episkey, which is pretty much the only healing spell I know," I admitted.

"Don't scare a wounded person like that!" Ron exclaimed, eyes a bit angry.

"I'm sorry," I said, pushing out my bottom lip. "Will you forgive me, Won?" But then something caught my eye.

Full moon.

"Harry!" I yelled.

I pointed at the full moon as it came over the rise of the mountains. I then looked to where Lupin stood, watching him as he went rigid and stared at the moon entranced. Then his arms and fingers twitched uncontrollably as his mouth lulled open and fangs appeared. Sirius and Harry ran over immediately, Harry to us, Sirius to Lupin.

"Remus, old friend… did you take your potion tonight?" Sirius asked, over Lupin's groaning, no answer. "Run. All of you. Now!" Sirius yelled, but none of us moved. "You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh. This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!" Sirius yelled to Lupin as his joints popped and his bones lengthened beneath his darkening skin.

Suddenly, the wand dropped and I watched in horror as Pettigrew picked it up. "_Stupefy!_" He blocked it. He touched the wand to the top of his head and as fast as I could, I yelled; "_Expelliarmus!_" The wand jumped out of his hand, but it was to late. Pettigrew morphed back into a rat and began to scurry away.

Harry was about to take off after Pettigrew, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back to us as Lupin turned completely into a werewolf, muzzle and all. It's nothing a predator likes to chase after more than something running away from them. Lupin the shrugged Sirius off, sending him flying into the air like a rag doll, before growling and then whimpering as he hunched over.

Everyone began to move back and away from him, but I stopped them and shrugged them off, approaching Lupin. One of the many potions I knew how to brew was the Wolfsbane position, and that was what Sirius had been asking him about.

Had he taken it?

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," I could hear Ron chanting behind me. "Professor?" I asked quietly, edging closer. "Professor Lupin?" Lupin looked up at me sadly before turning his head up to the sky and howling loudly. "Nope, not Lupin," I said, quickly backing up as he got down and began to stalk closer to me.

"There you are, Sherwood!" Suddenly Snape of all people appeared in front of me, glaring down at me.

"Look out!" I shoved him before I could think clearly, and was thrown wide, like Sirius, until I slammed into the Whomping Willow, feeling as if the air was forced from my lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Would you have saved Snape? ... Maybe? <strong>

**Review!**


	10. Time Travel

"Rebecca!"

"What?" I yelled back, until I realized it was Madam Pomfrey. "Oh Goddess, I am so sorry. I did _not_ mean to yell at you, I was-"

"It's alright, dear," Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Here, drink this,"

I took the small vile and drank the whole thing, trying desperately to ignore how horrible it tasted once it was in my mouth. I instantly I felt better and more focused. I handed her the vile back and smiled at her.

"Thank you,"

She nodded her head and left the room.

I stood up slowly and looked around the room to find Ron with his bandaged leg up on a pillow, and Hermione crouched over Harry. I walked over to them in time to hear Harry wake up.

"I saw my dad,"

"What?"

"He sent the Dementors away," Harry told us happily. "I saw him across the lake,"

"Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss," Hermione told him.

I, unfortunately, knew what meant.

"You mean they're going to kill him?" Harry asked jumping up from his bed and putting on his glasses.

"No worse, much worse… they're going to suck out his soul," Hermione explained.

Suddenly, the door into the room burst open as Professor Dumbledore walked in. I immediately was on him, trying to convince him. "Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man! Sirius is innocent-"

"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron interrupted.

"Scabbers…?" Dumbledore asked.

"My rat, sir. Only he's not really. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's rat-"

"The point is we know the truth," Hermione interrupted. "Please, sir, you must believe us,"

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others," Dumbledore sighed as he walked over to where Ron was laying, as he began to pat his foot, causing him to gasp in pain. "A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen,"

The clock began to chime loudly behind us and Dumbledore's eyes went wide for a moment before he walked past us, looking at the clock.

"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower," Then he turned to Hermione. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not… well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss," He was about to walk away when he turned back to Hermione and smiled. "Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight," Dumbledore then turned and walked out the door, but just before the doors swung closed, he caught them and turned back to us. "By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin… Good luck," And he was gone.

"What in bloody hell was all that about?" Ron asked from where he was laying.

"Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can't walk…" Hermione said quickly before she pulled out her Time-Tuner from around her next and looped the long chain around my and Harry's neck as well as her own. Harry went to touch it but Hermione slapped him quickly making me laugh a little.

Then time started to move around the three of us, moving backward as we stayed in the spot we were in. Then everything stopped as Hermione pulled the necklace off of Harry and I before looking around.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?" Harry exclaimed, but Hermione and I were ignoring him.

"Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?" she asked.

"I dunno… going to Hagrid's?" Harry guess and I nodded.

"Come on! We can't be seen!" Hermione said immediately, grabbing Harry's hand to get him moving. Instantly we took off, Harry lagging behind, running all the way to the courtyard, across the bridge, and came to a stop at the end of the bridge when we saw ourselves talking to Malfoy and his dimwitted minions… or Hermione actually beating the crap out of Malfoy.

"Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?" Then Harry caught sight of us at seven thirty. "But that- that's us. This is not normal,"

"But awesomely wicked," I murmured as Hermione grabbed Harry and tried to explain everything to him.

"You mean, we've gone back in time?"

"Yes. Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change," Hermione said, looking over my shoulder at the scene.

"Yeah Hermione. I mean, this alone is gold. Does anyone have a camera?" I could hear myself ask.

"Damn and I still don't have a camera," I hissed before I heard the; SMACK!  
>"Good punch," I could hear Harry say behind me, with an audible smile in his voice.<p>

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Malfoy crumpled to the ground before he and his minions started sprinting toward us, muttering to each other.

"Hurry! Malfoy's coming!" Hermione yanked Harry and I off to the side, as Malfoy ran by, and we listened and peaked over the corner before taking off after ourselves.  
>"Look. Buckbeak's still alive," Harry said happily, pointing down into the pumpkin patch where I could see him looking up as our old selves past by.<p>

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "Remember what Dumbledore said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared,"

"Then let's go," I smiled, hurrying down the slope before running to hide behind the gigantic mountain of pumpkins. We all peaked over the mountain of pumpkins to see ourselves in the hut, Ron and Hermione hugging awkwardly. I smiled and looked over at Hermione to see her analyzing the moment with considerable fascination. When she caught me looking at her face went red from root to chin.

"What?"

"Nothing," I smiled again, looking up the slope as I heard Professor Dumbledore's and the Minister's voices.

"Here they come. We better hurry," Harry said, about to get up, dragging me with him, but I yanked him back down.

"Don't you remember why we didn't set him free in the first place?" I asked him. "The Minister has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Or, he'll think Hagrid set him free,"

Harry nodded and looked back up to the hut, his face going hard and angry. I looked up too to see Hagrid handing Scabbers, aka Pettigrew, over to an ecstatic Ron. "That's Pettigrew-" he growled, about to get up again, but I yanked him down again as Hermione growled at him.

"No, Harry! You can't!"

"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here," Harry growled back.

"Yes! You must!" Hermione cried as we pulled Harry to the other side of the pumpkin mountain so we wouldn't be seen by the Minister or the executioner. "Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting inside, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things can happen when wizards meddle with time. We can't be seen," She then looked past the two of us and then back at the hut. "Fudge is coming and… we're not leaving… why aren't we leaving?"

She then suddenly stood up and through something through the window and I heard a crash. Then I remembered the stone that had been hurled through the window.  
>"Are you mad?" Harry hissed yanking her back down. I swiftly grabbed a rock and through it through the window, unfortunately, my aim really stinks, so when I heard Harry in the hut yell; "Ow!" I cringed and dropped back down. "That hurt," Harry growled at me.<p>

"Sorry," I said sincerely before I heard someone knock on the door of the hut.

"C'mon. We're coming out the back door," Hermione hissed at us, shoving at Harry. We quickly ran into the trees and hid behind the limbs and trunks as we watched our old selves run into view.

Hermione moved back through the branches and looked at us from behind before whispering, "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"

My old self turned and slid down the side of the pumpkin. "Shhh!" My old self then eyed the oddly dancing branches as Hermione ducked back behind the tree trunk and the other Hermione turned and stared at the branches as well.

"… saw. Never mind," I could hear her say before I heard us running away, back up the hill. With the coast being clear, the three of us slipped out from behind the trees and start to head toward Buckbeak.

"Okay, go Harry, now!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, pushing him out from behind the mountain of pumpkins.

Harry approached Buckbeak carefully before bowing lowly, Buckbeak bowing his head to him before laying his head down as if to go to sleep. Harry then grabbed the chain and pulled gently, trying to get Buckbeak up.

"C'mon, Buckbeak. Come on…" But Buckbeak refused to move.

I jumped up and ran over to Harry's side, which angered Buckbeak a little bit. Buckbeak jumped up and was about to rear when I bowed low to him. I glanced up again to see him bowing his head to me. Harry pulled again but Buckbeak didn't move, and was actually about to his back down when Hermione appeared beside me.

"Come and get the nice dead ferret," Hermione whispered, dangling the thin in front of him. He immediately charged forward and grabbed it from her, practically swallowing it hole.

"Come on," I hissed, and Hermione and I started running back the forest, Harry and Buckbeak following closely.

We stopped just inside the forest line and waited to see what would happen when they found Buckbeak gone, Hermione on a occasion, feeding Buckbeak dead ferrets to keep him quiet. The Minister, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid and the executioner all came out slowly, but stopped short when they found Buckbeak gone.

"But where is it? I just saw the beast not moments ago!" the Minister exclaimed as he looks about.

"How extraordinary," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, sounding almost sarcastic.

"Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him," the Minister said, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I swear! I didn't!" Hagrid exclaimed, his hands in the air.  
>"I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Hagrid. How could you? You've been with us all along," Professor Dumbledore said quickly before glancing at the trees, much like the time he had practically stared Harry, Ron and I down second year while under the cloak.<p>

"We should search the grounds-"

"Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Hagrid. Or… a large brandy," Dumbledore smiled, about to walk back into Hagrid's hut before stopping and turning back to the executioner. "It seems your services will no longer be required. Thank you,"

I watched as the executioner turned back to the pumpkin patch and raised his axe slowly, before bringing it down on a pumpkin. At the sickening chop, all of the crows in the patch took to the skies.

I smiled despite myself and fist pumped before turning and continuing into the forest after Harry and Hermione, Buckbeak loping easily beside me.  
>"Now what?" Harry asked.<p>

"We save Sirius,"

"And we do that… how?"  
>"No idea," We left Buckbeak farther back into the trees as we came through the line of the trees to see Lupin approaching an angry Whomping Willow. "Look. It's Lupin," Hermione said, pointing as Lupin raised his wand at the tree.<p>

"_Immobulus!_"

The Whomping Willow calmed and stopped moving as Lupin then approached, the whole, slipping down into it.

"Here comes Snape," Hermione said, pointing at the black cloaked figure approaching the tree only a few moments later.

"And now we wait," Harry sighed.

"Now we wait," Hermione nodded, sitting down on the ground.

A half hour later, a swarm of bats flew up and past us into the night, screeching and squealing as they past. Farther back, Buckbeak came into flew, jumping and snapping at the bats as they past, eating them as he caught them.

"At least someone's enjoying himself," Hermione chuckled as Harry turned to look back at Buckbeak too.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Before. Down by the lake," Harry began slowly. "When I was with Sirius… I did see someone… that someone made the Dementors go away…"

"With a Patronus," Hermione finished. "I heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it,"

"It was my Dad," Harry said instantly. "It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus,"

"But, Harry, your Dad's-"

"Dead. I know," Harry cut her off before calming down again. "I'm just telling you what I saw,"

I kept staring at the tree until I saw Sirius climb out, followed my Ron and the rest of us. "Here we come," I sang, standing.

"You see Sirius talking to me?" Harry asked. Hermione and I nodded. "He's asking me to come live with him,"  
>"That's great," I smiled, happy for him.<p>

"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. We could live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban,"

"I think he'd love that," I nodded, getting a quick glance and a smile from Harry before a howl pierced the air. "Lupin's transformed,"  
>"Which means Pettigrew is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here…" Harry growled.<p>

I looked up and watched as Lupin approached a small form before a cloaked figure stepped in front of her before she knocked him aside and was thrown into a tree. "Ow," Then the dog appeared, snapping and attacking the much bigger werewolf, protecting everyone before taking off, the werewolf on it's tail.

I took off with them, trying to keep them in sight as the old Harry took off after them as well. As the werewolf went to finish the black dog off, old Harry threw something at it, getting it's angry attention.

Suddenly a howl sounded beside me. I glanced over at Hermione as she gave a fake werewolf howl before Harry grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Saving your life," The next howl wasn't interrupted, and the werewolf turned away from the old Harry and began loping toward us.

"Thanks. But we have to move,"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because that werewolf you just called is running right this way,"

"Oh fiddlesticks! Go!" I nearly yelled as the werewolf came at us. We all started running back through the forest as fast as our legs can carry us, or, for me, as fast as my morphed really long legs could.

As I was running I stopped and moved behind a tree and grabbed the others as they past until we were all standing behind it. We were silent as we heard the sound of quiet paws padding across the ground and the sound of the werewolf sniffing the air. Hermione the moved around the tree, pulling Harry and I as the sound of it came closer until he had edged around the tree and were backing up. However, when he heard the snap of a twig behind us, we froze.

Behind us was an angry looking Lupin type werewolf, watching us like a cat waiting for it's prey to do something stupid… like run. Hermione took a frightened step backward, and that was enough for the werewolf to come at us. He stood on his hind legs and moved toward us, and Harry wrapped his arms around the both of us, turning us away to shield us a bit.

Suddenly I heard Buckbeak and the sound of something hard hitting flesh. I turned, and pulled away from Harry to see Lupin running off as Buckbeak continued to attack him.

Hermione gasped and turned her head into Harry's chest. "That was so scary!" she cried.

"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night…" I sighed, feeling sorry for him.

Slowly, everything grew cold and the wind began to blow. I looked up and could see that through the trees, there were a dozen Dementors flying over us, heading somewhere real quick. We all instantly knew what that meant, and took off into the trees, hand in hand.

We finally came to where at least three dozen Dementors were centered, attacking Sirius and the old Harry in twos. It was horrible.

"This is horrible…" Hermione murmured.

"Don't worry. My Dad will come… Right there… you'll see… he'll come… any minute… he'll conjure the Patronus," Harry kept telling us, but the longer we waited, the more nothing happened.

"No one's coming, Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"He will! He will come!" Harry said again.  
>Nothing.<br>"You're dying… both of you," I whispered softly to him.

Suddenly, Harry ran forward onto the outcropping over the lake, yanking out his wand before either of us could stop him. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" he yelled.

White light appears shyly from Harry's wand before suddenly, a huge shield explodes from it, fanning out and hitting the Dementors, wave after wave until they all disappeared. The old Harry stared across the lake until he passed out next to Sirius, and my Harry sighed and dropped his arm down before turning back to us with a huge smile on his face.

"You were right," Harry murmured as he walked toward us happily. "It wasn't my dad, it was me,"

I rolled my eyes at Harry and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the forest as Hermione led the way toward Buckbeak. "Don't grow to big of an ego there, boy wonder. We've still got work to do,"

About twenty minutes later, Harry, Hermione and I landed on the correct tower, and found Sirius in his small cell, passing the cell like a condemned man. But as soon as he saw us he stopped and stared, probably debating if he was seeing things.

"Hey," I smiled at Sirius before I flicked out my wand and looked down at the lock. "_Alohomora!_"

Sirius tested the lock, but nothing.

"Didn't really expect that to work," I admitted before firing more spells at the door, each one as unlucky as the next. "_Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare!_ Fiddlesticks!" I glared at the lock for a long moment before an evil smile played across my face.

"You might try-" Sirius began, but I didn't let him finish.

"_BOMBARDA!_"

KA-BOOM! The door flung open along with a huge amount of debris and dust. I smiled.

"That'll work too," Sirius muttered as he walked carefully out of the cell, stepping over debris. With that, we grabbed Sirius and flew Buckbeak down and into the courtyard where we all jumped off. "I'll be forever grateful for this. To the three of you,"

"I want to go with you," Harry said instantly.  
>"One day perhaps. But for some time life will be too unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here," Sirius said with a smile as he sat Harry down on a nearby bench as Hermione went to go calm Buckbeak down. "But promise me something, Harry,"<p>

"Anything,"

"Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face- and I fear they will be many- you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers you need… right here," Sirius said, putting a hand over Harry's chest.

I giggled, making them both look up at me. I immediately clamped a hand down over my mouth before giving them a sorry look.

"I just ruined an intimate godfather-godson moment, didn't I?" I asked quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back to Sirius as Sirius continued to look at me. "My mum and I talked about you, you know. I can see why she dated you… you're very poetic," I smiled.

Sirius gave me one last look before looking back at Harry and kissing him on the forehead before moving back to Buckbeak and climbing on. "A shooting star," Sirius murmured, looking up to the sky. "Make a wish,"

And with that, he was gone, flying off with Buckbeak.

I could hear the sound of the clock tower clock dinging, telling us the time, but from the look I got from Hermione, it wasn't a good time. "We have to go," Harry, Hermione and I took off through the castle all the way to the Hospital Wing until we nearly, literally, stumbled right into Professor Dumbledore.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"He's free. We did it,"

"Did what?" Professor Dumbledore began to walk down the nearby stairs before he turned back to us with a smile and said, "Good night,"  
>We all looked at each other confused before we pushed through the doors, just as our old selves evaporated, using the time-tuner. As soon as we walked in Ron's eyes caught on us, staring, looking even a bit scared.<p>

"How'd you get over there? I was just talking to you over there," Ron asked, pointing about the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're making no sense,"

"Honestly Ron, how can someone be in two places at once?"

The three of us looked at each other and laughed, leaving our wounded red-headed friend very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wouldn't you be utterly confused too?<strong>


	11. Mischief Managed

The next day, I instantly went to visit Lupin, but found something far worse that a wounded teacher. I knocked on the door of his office softly, and the door slowly swung open, revealing no one in the room. I stepped inside and found stacks of books tied up, sitting in trunks, and more trunks, brimming with more of Lupin's stuff.

"Hello, Rebecca," I gasped and jumped, spinning in the air to find Lupin smiling behind me.

"You scared me, Professor," I gasped out quickly.

"I am no longer your professor," Lupin corrected before moving about the room, putting random things into random trunks as he passed them.

"You were let go?" I asked quickly, shocked.

"No, I actually resigned. Someone let slip that I…"

"Snape," I finished for him.

"Whoever it was, it is done now," Lupin said quickly, magicking things into trunks before laying out a piece of parchment and saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," before tapping the parchment. It flipped open and ink began to appear on it, revealing little moving areas, but I didn't go closer to look at it, and just sat down on one of the trunks.

"Lupin?" I asked shyly.

"Yes?" he answered while going through a cabinet.

"Did you know my mother when you went here?" I asked.

He turned toward me slowly and eyed me for a moment before moving to lean a hip against his desk and cross his arms across his chest. "Yes, I did actually. She was in Ravenclaw though, so I didn't know her that well until your father hired me to teach you. Why?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before I dropped my eyes. "Did my mum seriously date Sirius Black?" I asked.

"Yes. For quiet a while. I have to admit, I thought they would stay together," Lupin commented before looking down at the parchment.

"What happened?" I asked.

Lupin turned to the cabinet again and began to rummage through it, not answering me. I was about to ask him again when he said, "Hello, Harry,"

I glanced up, and to my surprise, there was Harry, standing in the doorway, about to knock. Lupin turned around and smiled at him before using his wand to point at the unfolded piece of parchment.

"Saw you coming," he said simply, though it made me confused. Harry walked in and smiled at me as a greeting before giving Lupin another look. "I've looked worse, believe me,"

"You've been sacked," Harry exclaimed suddenly.

"No, he's resigned," I corrected. "It seems that someone has let slip the nature of his condition,"

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a… someone like me, teaching their children," Lupin finished.

"I would want you teaching my children," I said quickly, and then went red in the face. "Not that I have any,"

Harry however, ignored me. "But Dumbledore-"

"Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well… let's just say I'm used to this by now," Lupin sighed.

"Which is horrible," I murmured, getting a sad smile from Lupin.

He sighed, and lifted up his briefcase and walked over to me, reaching out his hand and shaking mine.

"It was good to see you again, Rebecca," he smiled before walking over to Harry who still stood in front of his desk. "Now, since I am no longer you teacher, I feel no guilt, whatsoever, about giving this back to you," Lupin said pointing at the piece of parchment. "Mischief managed,"

The parchment began to go blank and then folded up on it's own. With that, Lupin turned and walked out of his office. I got up quickly and stood beside Harry as we walked him leave the classroom.

"That man has got to be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had and will ever see," I said sadly before looking down at the parchment in Harry's hand. "Know you need to show me that fancy piece of parchment, boy wonder,"

* * *

><p>Harry and I were walking around Hogwarts trying to find Hermione and Ron when we heard Ron yelling in the Great Hall. "Stand back, I said! I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!"<p>

Harry and I gave each other a look before entering, and Harry was instantly bombarded with questions. "Harry! Wherever did you get it?" "Can I have a go, Harry? After you, of course,"

"Quiet!" Ron suddenly yelled from where he was standing/leaning with his crunch next to the table where everyone seemed to be huddled. "I'm sorry, Harry. It was badly wrapped,"

Harry and I looked down at the table to see a broom lying there, the handle proclaiming it to be a Firebolt.

"Whose is that?" Harry asked instantly.

Everyone except Harry and I laughed, as if it was the most stupid question ever heard. "Whose is it? It's yours, mate," Ron said with a smile.

"But… how?" Harry asked, picking up the broom and looking it over.

"It's a mystery," Hermione said with a smile. "Though, this fell out of the wrapping," She held up a large feather, one we all knew to be a hippogriff feather.

The three of us smiled before Harry took off outside, everyone following to watch him fly his knew broom. As Harry stopped outside, an expectant hush hangs over the moment as everyone waited.

Suddenly I heard a yell before Hermione and I looked up into the sky to see a tiny dot, until it disappeared a moment later.

"The fastest broom in the world," I said with a smile before walking back inside with Hermione.

**THE END**

_For now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On to; <em>Rebecca and the Goblet of Fire<em>! **

**Review please!**


End file.
